


Reaching for the Moon

by exolliarmus, MrsAmaxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baekhyun was a Gryffindor and is now a teacher, Fluff, Jongdae has a French accent, M/M, Romance, there is also a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmaxing/pseuds/MrsAmaxing
Summary: Jongdae is a new professor coming to Hogwarts. His smile had Baekhyun hooked from the very beginning as the young man saw in him the same beauty the Moon offered to him every nights.





	Reaching for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reaching for the Moon  
> Pairing: Baekhyun x Jongdae  
> Summary: Jongdae is a new professor coming to Hogwarts. His smile had Baekhyun hooked from the very beginning as the young man saw in him the same beauty the Moon offered to him every nights.  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 11249  
> Author's Note:  
> Firstly, I’d like to apologize to the prompter if this is not what he/she expected me to write >.< Also, I used Jongdae’s real name even if his stage name was used in the prompt, I just cannot call him like that in a fic lmaoooo. I’d also like to thank the prompter for this amazing prompt and to the mods of the fest! Thanks to you, I fell in love a little bit more with this pairing and I cannot wait to write and read more Baekchen in my life! I hope you, readers, will be able to fall in love with this pairing the way I did, they are both so precious <3  
> But most importantly, I’d like to say a big thank you to my lovely friend, A. She was there for me during this journey, giving the strength I needed to finish writing this fic, supporting me all the time and being the Light of my life when the shadows were starting to blur my mind. So thank you, A, I love you, everything about you. You’re the most beautiful and cutest girl I know. Thanks for being here, I love you <3  
> And you, readers, I also love you! And I hope you will enjoy this little thing, the first fic I wrote in English since I’m not a native English speaker! Enjoy <3

The soft chirping of birds floated into the room of the young man who was still lost in his wildest dreams. The rays of the setting Sun lingered on his still asleep features, giving his skin a sweet honey colored glow. However, it didn’t seem to bother him as his mind was still flying around in Morpheus’ hold, the latter smiling proudly at the silent sleep the young man had given himself up to. The small man was stuck in another world, one where he was the adventurous hero he had always wanted to be and it seemed like he did not want to come back to the only reality that mattered. 

 

He moved as if in slow motion on his bed, his back now facing the window so that he was hidden away from the Sun which, as bright and shimmery as it was, was sadly bothering the young man who only wanted some peace. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the bright star, it was actually far from that. He loved being under the warmth of the Sun during summer break, and he was also a star, in his own way, one that was bright and shined through the hallways of Hogwarts, one whose ethereal beauty was mesmerizing to anyone’s eyes. However, as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he had to wake up because today was the most important day of the year, the day new witches and wizards would enter the Great Hall in amazement for their sorting ceremony, the only thing that would decide how their scholarship in the Castle should or should not go. 

 

Baekhyun might still act in a childish way sometimes, but he was the friendliest teacher Hogwarts ever had in its classrooms. The young wizard always smiled to his students and took pride in teaching them difficult spells. He helped them when they were not confident or lacked in something and, needless to say, Baekhyun became one of the subjects of fantasy for all the female students of the Castle. Because apart from being nice and young, it was also true that Baekhyun was handsome. He wasn’t that tall, but his features were soft and his skin was so perfect that it almost glimmered under the same Sun that always seemed to be sparkling in his droopy eyes. He had a little mole right above his lips which, when curled into a really beautiful smile, made his eyes take the shape of two marvelous crescents. Baekhyun was like the epitome of the Sun on Earth, his smile heartwarming to anyone who would lay an eye on it.

 

The wizard had been a teacher at Hogwarts for a couple of years now and he actually never really left the Castle, except to go to Hogsmeade which he did during his years as a student there. In the timespan ranging from his youngest years, when he was still learning the levitation charm, up until his twenties, Baekhyun became one of the best wizards in charms casting, and that was how he had been offered the post as a teacher in the wizardry school. Hogwarts was his home, the only place that felt right to him. He had nowhere else to go besides there and that was why, at the end of his seventh year, he had started feeling anxious about his life post-Hogwarts. Baekhyun was an orphan and it had its perks, but the most inconvenient thing was not to have a real place that felt like a home. The orphanage he had grown up in was a peaceful place where he had made great friends when he had still been a child, but that had lasted only for a few years and he had really found his heart at peace only when he had first gotten into the Hogwarts Express during his first year. Maybe it was surprising when knowing the way Baekhyun was now, but at first, he used to be a quiet child who didn’t really understand what was happening in the hallways of the Castle. However, as weeks and months had gone by, he had opened up and had become such a bright Gryffindor student, always laughing and being friendly with everyone, even with students from the other houses.

 

However, after his seventh year, Baekhyun had known that he would be thrown into the depths of the outside world. He had known that his friends would all be starting a brand new life, whether it be at the Ministry of Magic, abroad, or even in the Muggle world, but Baekhyun had to stay at Hogwarts. He had to. He didn’t have any money to pay the rent for an apartment in London at that time, nor the money to start his own business and the last thing the young man had wanted was to ask his friends for some help. He was a proud Gryffindor but deep down, he had been scared of his future. The only solution he had had in mind was to work in the place his heart belonged to, Hogwarts. Fortunately, the headmaster had known Baekhyun’s situation very well, being the one who had gone to see him at the orphanage when he was still a little boy, so he had offered him a job, aware of the wizard’s charms skills.

 

That was how Baekhyun became the youngest teacher of all the history of the school and, of course, the news had spread all over the wizardry world. Some people had said that Dumbledore had really lost his mind this time, but there were still some people who had been quite interested in the young wizard and had expected him to be a good teacher and accomplish great things because if the old man had chosen him, it must have been for a good reason. Dumbledore was maybe a little wacky sometimes, but he still was the wisest wizard of the century. 

 

He then spent the last two years teaching easy charms to first and second years after asking the Headmaster for this post himself since he thought he wasn’t skillful enough to teach older students. He had to gain confidence little by little and that was why he had wanted to start from the bottom and gradually start to grow up and become the teacher he had always dreamt of being. Each year, new faces showed up in his classrooms and each time, Baekhyun felt proud to be standing in front of these new students who were all excited to finally practice magic with their own wands. Some already knew the basics, those who were mostly pure-blood or half-blood, and the young teacher was happy to help them improve their skills. However, Baekhyun felt the proudest whenever he saw the muggle-born students succeed in their first charm because it reminded him of his own first day at school. He almost saw a part of himself in those children who were practicing in his classrooms and it was one of the reasons why he never wanted to leave the Castle he shared his soul with.

 

Baekhyun loved being a teacher. He loved the feeling that sparkled in his chest every time one of his students thanked him for helping them with their homework. He loved the way they smiled when he showed them an easy but beautiful charm that would, for example, create bubbles in his classroom. He also loved the way they would interact with each other because it reminded him of his younger-self and that was a period he cherished more than anything else. It was all these little things that brought Baekhyun up on his feet after sleeping all day long with a brand new feeling of playfulness and excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the new aspiring wizards and witches he would be teaching for the next couple of years. 

 

His new robe was ready, made of dark red cotton with some details in gold thread, a tiny reminder of his previous house in the school. The elves who worked at Hogwarts also prepared him his books, new quills, and rolls of parchment. That was everything he needed to start a good year. Baekhyun took a brief shower, and got dressed before taking his wand and his briefcase that was filled with his necessities. He then left his office and headed straight to the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony would take place. The hallways were empty and, hoping that he was not too late for the big announcements, the young man quickened his pace as he went up the moving staircases. When he finally reached his destination, he opened the Great Hall’s door to discover dozens of new faces that he had never seen before and a happy smile drew itself on his lips at the sight. He greeted some of them and got to his seat with the other teachers. He was right on time.

 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house. She was a tall and rather severe-looking woman but Baekhyun knew that the old lady was far from being as scary as her looks suggested. As a student, Baekhyun had always been a prankster so he was very well acquainted with McGonagall’s office and she had always showed a soft side for the young man. 

 

She called the first name and a shy boy went beside her to sit on the stool. Minerva Mcgonagall put an old hat on his little head and once she did so, the Sorting hat began its speech about which house would fit the first year student best. It then shouted the name of Hufflepuff and the young boy ran to his table, welcomed by his now new comrades. Baekhyun felt proud of the little boy, but he felt prouder when the next student was sorted into his own former House, which was the moment he clapped the hardest through the ceremony that lasted for at least half an hour. When all the first year students were finally sorted into their new houses, Baekhyun’s attention focused on the Headmaster who was ready to give his first speech of the year.

 

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to welcome a new teacher in our school. Professor Kim, from the well-known Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, is our new Transfiguration teacher," The headmaster gestured to the teacher with a nod of his head and that was when Baekhyun finally noticed the unfamiliar man. Even though a huge smile was on his face, the man’s beauty seemed as cold as the first snow during winter. He was wearing a classy dark blue suit and his posture was so elegant and mesmerizing that Baekhyun could not look away because even if the man’s beauty felt unreal and colder than ice, it was still soothing his heart. 

 

A spark ignited in Baekhyun’s heart while he was still looking at his new colleague and his hand moved to his chest where a warm flow seemed to wrap itself around his thin fingers. He could feel his heartbeat growing quicker and quicker and Baekhyun was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and looked at Yixing who was sitting next to him.

 

"Your face’s red Baek', did you eat something spicy?" He asked with a quite worried voice. Yixing had always been Baekhyun’s best friend ever since he had started teaching at Hogwarts. The younger looked at him and laughed nervously since he actually hadn’t eaten anything. He shook his head and drank some pumpkin juice to keep his thoughts in place.

 

"I’m alright, don’t worry, I’m just a little hot."

 

"Are you feverish? You should wear a thinner robe next time, or maybe is it because Kim Jongdae’s actually pretty hot himself?" Yixing let out a teasing laugh while Baekhyun almost drowned himself in his beverage. Was it that obvious? He couldn’t lie to his friend, especially when he was an experienced Legilimens.

 

"Stop reading my mind, I’m not an Occlumens." Baekhyun’s gaze focused on his plate while he separated the carrots and the cubes of cucumber. He was not really amused by Yixing’s attempt of humor but, after all this time, he was starting to get used to it.

 

"Come on Baek', you could be if you gave it a try. But maybe you’re too blinded by his pretty face," Yixing stated with a soft and soothing voice. 

 

The younger didn’t answer to his friend, perfectly aware that he was right. Was that what they called love at first sight? Baekhyun had never fallen in love with anyone, he only had one crush during his school years but it hadn’t lasted and this time, it felt different. It was a good kind of different though, a different Baekhyun wasn’t afraid of encountering. It was a warm feeling that was slowly curling around Baekhyun’s chest, fluttering around his heart and settling there. Still, the young man couldn’t accept this thing he felt whenever he looked at Jongdae, the feeling was something brand new and kind of crazy, he had to admit. He hadn’t even talked to him and yet, Baekhyun felt attracted to him like a magnet, like two opposite poles that wanted to be reunited to become one. It was weird and something still unknown to the small man but in this world full of magic, everything was a paradigm in Baekhyun’s eyes. Since his discovery of Hogwarts and the wizardry world, Baekhyun had become more open-minded so if he had really fallen in love with Jongdae at first sight, then he had to accept the truth. But he knew himself very well, and clumsy as he was, he knew he’d act in the weirdest way possible in front of the ex-Beauxbatons teacher. 

 

"You’re teasing me, Yixing, but you’re no better. I see the stars in your eyes whenever you look at Junmyeon, and I think it’s mutual," Baekhyun added after clearing his throat. His best friend might be playing with his mind, but Baekhyun was better in the art of seeing and analyzing things, and judging by the blush that spread on Yixing’s cheeks, he knew he was right. "Don’t be shy, I saw the way he smiled at you like a cute puppy, he’s head over heels for you." 

 

"Actually we… Hum, how shall I put it… Promise not to freak out, okay?" It sounded like a question but Baekhyun knew it was more like a promise, so he simply nodded and let his friend continue. "We.. Had a date this summer, it was wonderful." As he was talking, Yixing’s eyes were filled with the same stars the young teacher sometimes liked to admire in the night sky. A huge smile crossed Baekhyun’s face when he heard those words and he could not refrain himself from almost screaming how happy he was for the both of them.

 

"How did it go?!" Baekhyun’s whispered words were full of excitement and he was waiting for Yixing’s answer with anticipation.

 

The smile Yixing had at that moment was better than any answer he could possibly give and Baekhyun almost jumped out of his chair to hug his best friend. The latter tried to calm him down, pressing a finger against his own lips to tell him to keep his voice down but it didn’t seem to work since Baekhyun was still asking him a dozen questions. Unfortunately for Yixing, the attention of all the other teachers zeroed in on them and he tried to warn Baekhyun but the latter didn’t seem to care. Not until he met the eyes of Jongdae who was studying him with quite an interesting gaze. It was the first time ever that the young wizard found himself frozen because of someone’s gaze and since he couldn’t act as if nothing had happened, Baekhyun simply laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t say a word for the rest of dinner. He barely ate anything that was on his plate but he wasn’t actually feeling hungry. His hunger had disappeared when he had seen Jongdae staring at him in a playful way and he knew it wasn’t the best first impression he could have made. He had acted silly in front of the man who was driving him crazy only with his looks and he hated himself for that. Baekhyun needed Jongdae, he needed him just like the Sun needed its Moon to complete a whole day cycle. No day could come to an end without the appearance of both stars and the young man knew that his bright life was in need of something colder but still soothing in order to balance everything out, and Jongdae was exactly what he needed. Because if Baekhyun was the Sun, bright and warm, Jongdae was the opposite, he was a Moon that glowed in a different way.

 

While the Headmaster said a few last words to the first years, Baekhyun took the opportunity to stand up and go to his own room, the dinner ending for him. He wasn’t tired, but he still had to check the lesson he had prepared for his class. However, when he stood outside the Great Hall, the young man felt something pressing on his shoulder so he looked up and was met with the beautiful yet mysterious smile of Jongdae. This close to him, Baekhyun could perfectly see his face and his heart skipped a beat, the new teacher was actually more handsome than he had expected and it was a beauty Baekhyun was naturally attracted to. He wanted to touch him, to see if Jongdae was actually real, to feel his smooth skin under his fingers, to feel the heat running through his veins, to feel his heartbeat, and to see if they shared the same feeling. But Baekhyun stayed still and simply looked at the young man who had stolen his heart the second their eyes met.

 

"You’re Baekhyun, right? I’m Jongdae, nice to meet you," he started, introducing himself in the simplest way ever, his lips curling into a warm smile while his arm rested on Baekhyun’s shoulders. The latter wasn’t used to this kind of contact so he didn’t know how to react but he tried his best to keep calm and not squeal in front of the man whose smile was the warmest thing on Earth. "As you may know, I’m new here and I could happily use someone to show me around. Do you, by any chance, want to volunteer for this difficult task?" 

 

A soft chuckle escaped Baekhyun’s lips after Jongdae’s question. He found the other’s behavior kind of cute and the young man had a little French accent that sounded like a sweet harmony to Baekhyun’s ears. His shoulders relaxed, Jongdae’s embrace flowing into his whole existence like a foggy yet refreshing caress. Baekhyun didn’t know where this relationship would guide him to, but he was willing to give it a try even if the new teacher might never feel the same way he did. They only knew each other’s name but everything had to begin somewhere and they were off to a great start, one Baekhyun was confident in.

 

"As an ancient but still proud Gryffindor, it’d be my pleasure to show you some of the secrets Hogwarts holds in its walls," Baekhyun replied after a few seconds he spent lost in his thoughts. He had to work on his lesson for the next day but Jongdae’s offer was far more delightful so he grabbed his chance to spend his time, as short as it could be, with the one he could not wait to know better. 

 

It was thus how Baekhyun led the way through the hallways, accompanied by a curious Jongdae who kept asking random questions about the Castle created by the four founders, or how Hogwarts could have that many secret passages, or even what Baekhyun’s favorite ice cream flavor was. That last question made Baekhyun laugh his heart out since he hadn’t actually expected it, not that it bothered him, far from that. He couldn’t help but think that this kind of question might be commonly asked by someone who had an interest towards you and the Charm teacher blushed at the thought of what Jongdae asking him such a question could mean.

 

"And this is the Astronomy tower. Not a lot of students come here, so it’s a perfect place to come to for sorting your thoughts out. If your head’s a mess, I mean," Baekhyun said while walking towards the parapet, sitting on the edge and looking up at the starry sky. He liked this place, it was peaceful and it procured him all the silence he sometimes needed. 

 

"Is your beautiful head filled with messy thoughts?" Jongdae’s question lingered in Baekhyun’s mind like a white veil, covering all the things he sometimes worried about and leaving nothing but the Transfiguration teacher’s voice to echo in his head. He was not used to receiving compliments or maybe it wasn’t one? Maybe Jongdae was just being playful? Baekhyun didn’t really know but he could really get used to it.

 

"I like to call my mind an ‘organized maze’. When I come here, which is quite often, I let my mind travel as it wishes, going left or right, sometimes meeting a dead end. But I always find the way out, I guess moonlight is helping me." 

 

Baekhyun had never been a good student in Astronomy class, it wasn’t that the course was the most difficult one, but the young man had always been a daydreamer. In class, he had never really listened to his teachers, always lost in the contemplation of the constellation drawn on his textbook and it had been even worse when the class was held during the night. During those times, Baekhyun would spend his whole time observing the stars, the Moon, and mostly his favorite constellation, Cassiopeia. He didn’t really know why he liked this constellation better than any other but he found it fascinating, the way the Sky formed this strange alignment of stars as if it wanted to communicate with the Earth.

 

He might be the friendliest man in the world but Baekhyun remained a fragile person. One who could break into tears if he learned the saddest news ever. One whose life had been saved by the Headmaster. One who, despite being the bravest teacher of them all, could still be afraid of this feeling nestled in his chest. Because that was how Baekhyun was, seeming all strong and reliable on the outside but sensitive and almost lonely on the inside. That was why the young man loved being by himself in this place, so that he could organize his thoughts like a huge puzzle that was sometimes missing a few pieces. But he always fought his tears back in his weakest moments, and that was surely why he had been sorted into Gryffindor in his first year. He wasn’t afraid of people seeing him cry, he was only afraid of what those tears would mean. 

 

"I should go back to my room now. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?" Jongdae said after a while since he didn’t want to disturb Baekhyun who seemed lost in his thoughts. The latter blinked twice before assimilating his words and getting up almost immediately.

 

"I can show you the way! I really don’t mind." Baekhyun’s voice was not as strong as it usually was, only a soft whisper in the dark night, as if he didn’t want to disturb the stars far up above their head. 

 

"I actually memorized all the places you showed me, Baekhyun. I won’t get lost, don’t worry." With these last words, Jongdae waved at the young man and disappeared into the staircases of the Astronomy tower, leaving Baekhyun with the Moon as his only companion.

 

Baekhyun didn’t mind being all by himself but it wouldn’t be a lie to say that being with Jongdae was better. They had only met each other a few hours ago but it felt like they had been friends for years, time flying incredibly fast when they were together. Through this little visit, Baekhyun learned that Jongdae was born and raised in France even though his parents were South-Korean wizards and that Veela’s blood was running through his veins because of his ancestors. However, Jongdae was not able to turn himself into a Harpy or throw fire like a full-blooded Veela would have been capable of, but he knew that his ethereal beauty came from his family line and Baekhyun now understood why his features seemed so cold, yet so mesmerizing.

 

This man had a strange effect on Baekhyun, one he couldn’t even put a name on even if, deep inside, he knew exactly what it was. Love. Four letters. A word that split into so many disturbing branches that all came from the one and only root that was love. It was nothing more than a little bud at first, then it grew stronger and faster within a few months only to eventually settle and take all the time it needed in order to grow steadily for years afterwards. Love is a strange feeling that could fight the seasons like a century old tree, growing weaker during Winter to proudly rise in Summer and if his love for Jongdae was a tree, Baekhyun was the Sun that would help it grow.

 

He stayed a little longer there, looking at the huge light ball in the dark sky surrounded by thousands of little dots that looked like fairies in Baekhyun’s eyes. Then, the young man returned to his room since he felt exhaustion lingering on his soul. He was a heavy sleeper, so he needed more than eight hours of sleep to feel completely refreshed in the morning but he knew that he wouldn’t get his usual amount of sleep that night as his mind was filled with thoughts about a classy teacher who stole his heart without knowing it. Baekhyun kept staring at the ceiling as he laid in his bed since his body clearly didn’t feel like traveling into Morpheus’ embrace. He wanted to sleep since he knew that he was going to have a lot of work to do the next day but even when he closed his eyes, the dark-haired man couldn’t let himself drown into sleep. 

 

He was just about to give up trying to sleep so that he could read a book instead when he felt a weight dipping on his bed, right next to him. It was not heavy enough to be a person, it was light and Baekhyun could hear some sounds coming from the thing next to him. He didn’t know what it could be, maybe a house elf? He knew that it was basically impossible since these creatures were not the kind to act like this with a wizard. He was not afraid, maybe it was only a prank some students threw at him, so he only reached for his wand, murmuring a weak ‘lumos’ and what he discovered was far from being what he had expected.

 

There, next to him, was laying a brown cat that was looking at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun let a soft laugh escape him while his free hand approached the animal and rubbed his head with affection. He had always love any kind of animal, whether they were small, big, hairless or had feathers. He was surprised to see this cat here, in his room, since it probably was one of the students’ pet and he had no idea how the brown ball had entered his room.

 

"What are you doing here little friend? Did you get lost in this huge castle?" Baekhyun asked as he picked up the cat and brought him against his chest in order to easily caress the top of its head.

 

As if answering Baekhyun’s question, the cat drew itself closer to him and laid in his arms, purring as the young man kept caressing it. He smiled, feeling the heat of the small figure next to him as it calmed him down and pushed him into a soothing bubble. He felt that the cat’s presence was what had been missing for him to fall asleep. Baekhyun needed someone, or something next to him in order not to feel alone, and the animal was exactly what he had needed. Maybe he was merely lucky, or maybe Destiny knew the state he was in and only helped him overcome his inability to sleep. 

 

"You’re really cute, little kitty. And do you know who’s also cute?" Baekhyun stopped, a dreamy smile appearing on his lips while bright stars glowed in his eyes. "Kim Jongdae," he finally said, answering his own question. 

 

He let a soft chuckle escape, the face of the man tormenting his mind floating in front of his eyes in an exquisite vision that made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat and his cheeks take on a beautiful pinkish color. It was a strange feeling that was blooming deep inside his chest, one he had never actually gotten the chance to experience before and the young man was lost. He didn’t know how he was supposed to behave, what kind of smile he had to show in front of Jongdae. Did he have to act in a familiar way with him? Should he consider him as a close friend or, on the contrary, try putting some distance between them to make things less obvious? He really didn’t know how to act and the last thing he wanted to do was to act silly in front of Jongdae.

 

"Ha… This man is driving me crazy…" He sighed once, closing his eyes a little bit only to be greeted by the puzzled look the cat gave him when he opened them again. "Don’t look at me like that, I don’t know what I’m saying anymore alright? I cannot think straight. Now, we should go to sleep or else I won’t be able to work tomorrow." 

 

As if it understood his words his words, the little cat rolled into a ball against Baekhyun’s chest like it was a nest and closed its eyes, soon followed by the man who found peace in Morpheus’ arms sooner than he had expected.

 

 

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up thanks to one of the House elves working in Hogwarts coming into his room to bring him breakfast since he had apparently missed it in the Great Hall. It was a usual thing for the young man to eat alone in the morning in his little apartment as he never woke up early, so he had gotten used to it. However, this morning, Baekhyun thought that he would not be alone as he searched around his room for the little kitten that had slept with him last night. He looked everywhere, under his bed, in his bathroom, even in his wardrobe. Nothing. The cat was gone and it made him sigh a little bit. Maybe it had returned to its master or was wandering around the Castle, but Baekhyun hoped that the animal would at least come to see him again. 

 

He looked at the clock hung on the wall and hurried to finish eating and then get ready. Once again, Baekhyun found himself running through the hallways of the school, sometimes pulling laughter out of last year students who were perfectly aware of the young teacher’s lack of punctuality. It was not his fault actually, Baekhyun always blamed Time for being too fast for him to follow it. But when he reached his classroom while panting, he felt relieved that his students were patiently waiting for him in front of the door. He smiled at them and opened the door to let them in, one by one. He recognize the houses of his students, he was going to teach Ravenclaw’s and Slytherin’s first years. It was great, actually, both houses’ students were commonly pretty good in charm casting.

 

"Alright everyone, I’m Professor Byun and I’ll be your teacher for your first two years." His smile never left his lips even for one second, spreading good vibes around the classroom as his cheerfulness turned out to be quite contagious.

 

Baekhyun then started teaching them the levitation charm, one that would declare the beginning of a beautiful story for these aspiring wizards and witches. With a fluid motion of his hand, wand held between his fingers, he loudly pronounced the famous Wingardium Leviosa, making the feather that was on his desk levitate through the room and, from time to time, twirl near the students who were all trying to do as good as their teacher, amazed when they succeeded in doing so. The young man helped some students who had a hard time making the feather levitate but, by the end of the hour, they were all able to cast the charm perfectly. 

 

He was proud of them, like a brother would be of his younger siblings. He cherished the times where he would help them in the very beginning of their life in the wizardry world, he felt that he was important to them, that without him, his students would not be able to be successful and Baekhyun was happy to think that way. It made him smile and gave him the ambition to continue teaching for years and see the future achievements of his students. 

 

After declaring the end of the class, Baekhyun let the little wizards and witches go to their next one and, as he was done for the day since he only taught first years, he decided to take some time for himself and left the room after locking it with his wand. An eternal smile was spread on his lips as he walked happily through the hallways where some students were chatting the same way he used to a couple of years ago, reminding him of his school years spent with a lot of happiness. He had always felt the happiest when he was in Hogwarts, and even if one of his teachers would give him a detention day that he had to spend while cleaning a huge amount of cauldrons because of one of his pranks, he had never felt the excitement that magic procured him anywhere else. 

 

Baekhyun decided to go outside since the weather was adequate, the Sun was shining even if it was still morning and it was warm enough to stay outside without having to wear a scarf or a thick jacket. But first, as his stomach growled in a sign of hunger, the young man went straight to the Castle’s kitchen where he knew he could find everything he needed to prepare the perfect lunch to take to the park. The elves working there were used to his kind of behavior, and since Baekhyun was always friendly with them, which was unfortunately the case with everyone, they were always accepting his requests but Baekhyun never took advantages of it, only asking for a snack during the day or for his breakfast to be brought to his room whenever he was waking up a little bit too late to eat in the Great Hall with the other teachers. 

 

And that was how Baekhyun went to the park with a basket filled with a lot of things he loved, such as pumpkin juice, fresh oranges and even this particular pudding the elves usually cooked for Christmas. It was not a lot, but it was enough to fill his stomach and as long as he was not starving, he was happy. 

 

In the huge park of Hogwarts, the young teacher sat next to his favorite tree, a weeping willow that could hide him thanks to its long branches. In this very place, he was sure to have some intimacy to rest a little before returning to his office to prepare for his classes. Actually, he didn’t have a lot to do but even if he only had to read the timeline of the year, Baekhyun was very attracted to the concept of studying since he had always been the kind to experiment without reading the theories. But as he was a Charm teacher, it was not a big deal and he could perfectly teach without having prepared anything, something he was very satisfied with. 

 

He was about to eat a fruit when his thoughts travelled far away from his mind, as if they were inspecting each wall of the School. He wondered what the Headmaster was doing at the moment, maybe he was talking all by himself or wandering in the Castle with a ghost as his only company, Baekhyun didn’t know. That old man always surprised him despite his age. And then he thought about Jongdae, the man who had been haunting him since the first time he laid his eyes on him. As he remembered his smile, Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat and a blush taking place on his plump cheeks. Maybe he should have invited him to eat with him, so that they could get to know each other a little bit more, but Jongdae might also be in the middle of teaching a class and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if being insistent with him was a good idea. Of course, he liked him, he wanted to know everything about the young and mysterious man who reminded him of the Moon, shining brightly in the middle of the night, becoming the reassuring light he could look at even in the darkest moments. He was attracted to him and Baekhyun felt that it was more than a simple crush and that he would not be able to get over this feeling.

 

"You’re eating alone?" Those words echoed in Baekhyun’s mind as he turned to see the one and only man he had been thinking about standing a few feet away from him. 

 

Was Destiny playing with him? Just when Baekhyun was thinking of Jongdae, the latter appeared in front of him as if he had heard his thoughts and for a second, the Charm teacher wondered if he had the same ability as Yixing, if he was a Legilimens. But if that had been the case, Jongdae would probably already be aware of Baekhyun’s feeling for him and would probably try keeping his distance from him, which was currently not the case. Or maybe he was crazy, but Baekhyun knew that it was not the case either so he simply smiled at Jongdae, trying to calm his heart down.

 

"Not anymore! Now that you’re here, you can join me, there’s enough for both of us!" Baekhyun said with a lot of excitement while he gestured to the place next to him to invite Jongdae to sit there.

 

"Really? That’s nice, it’s actually a very good idea to eat outside." Jongdae then took place next to the young man, a large smile spreading on his lips. "When I was teaching in France, we would eat outside almost all the time since the weather was great but I feel like here, in Hogwarts, the teachers have the habit of staying inside even if the Sun’s shining," he let escape a little laugh, soon joined by Baekhyun’s own laughter. 

 

"I think I’m the only one who does this, even the students prefer going to the Great Hall. They don’t even have access to the kitchen, so maybe that’s also why they don’t eat outside. But at least it’s a little bit more intimate for the ones lucky enough to eat here." Baekhyun felt blanket of warmth lingering on his cheeks that took a beautiful pinkish color. Maybe he should have used another word to describe the fact that they were alone outside but the word escaped his mouth without him being able to do anything. Jongdae didn’t seem to show any sign of mockery and Baekhyun felt relieved when the younger kept smiling as if nothing had happened. 

 

The two men talked about a lot of things while laughing as if they had known each other for years and Baekhyun grew more found of Jongdae. He learned that, just like him, the young man had been the kind to make pranks when he had been a student and Baekhyun was surprised to know that they both had made the same ones. They were almost the same, laughing about the same things and loving the same books and games. It was almost scary to meet someone who shared the same interests as him but Baekhyun thought that it was his Destiny to meet Jongdae and that only made his heart beat a little bit faster for the young man. 

 

"You don’t have any class today?" Baekhyun asked at one point, genuinely interested in the Transfiguration teacher’s working schedule. 

 

"Dumbledore told me that I’ll only start working tomorrow so that I can use today to get to know the Castle and the other teachers. Everything’s new to me here, the moving staircases, the talking paintings… Even the food!" Jongdae laughed while he picked some of the pumpkin pie to illustrate his words.

 

"And… Do you like it here? Or would you prefer returning to Beauxbatons?" Baekhyun wanted to know. He wanted to know if Jongdae would, at some point, go back to his previous home and leave him with a broken heart and shattered dreams. 

 

"It’s quite unusual here, I’ve never been to a place like Hogwarts before and I still don’t know if I like the place or not. But maybe something, or someone, will make me want to stay," he said, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips after he said those words, and Baekhyun almost choked while drinking his juice. What did he mean by that? He wanted to ask the new teacher for more details but he refrained himself and simply smiled back, his lips curled a little bit awkwardly.

 

"So you’re single? It’s surprising, a lot of women must be interested in you. I mean, you’re smart, good-looking, and have a lot of passioning interests." It was only once those words were pronounced that Baekhyun realized that, once again, he couldn’t control what he was saying. 

 

"But who said I was interested in women? And by the way you’re praising me so much, I could almost think that you’re the one interested in me!" Jongdae laughed, his voice holding a tint of mischievousness as if he was making fun of Baekhyun whose heart was now pounding like crazy in his ribcage. Was Jongdae actually aware of his feelings like he had thought some time earlier? Or was he only joking? Baekhyun wasn't really sure. Even if the young man was similar to him, he couldn’t really grasp his whole character, and maybe it was the same for Jongdae too. 

 

He saw in Jongdae a Moon, beautiful and shining, but also mysterious because you could only see one side of it and Baekhyun felt that it was the same with the Transfiguration teacher. He saw his face, a whole galaxy held in his sparkly eyes that would take him on a wonderful trip to space, but he knew that there was also something else that was yet to be discovered and Baekhyun felt that one day, he would be able to know everything about this stunning man who had made him lose his mind since their first eye contact.

 

"Don’t take me seriously, Baekhyun. I’m well-known for my light attitude and silliness." Jongdae’s voice was reassuring as he put his hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly in an affectionate gesture. 

 

"I’m not, I’m the king of silliness and non-serious things, why would it change today?" Baekhyun’s awkward laughter levitated around them as he reached to his own neck with a hand, rubbing it in an act of nervousness. It was incredible the way Jongdae made Baekhyun act in a way he had never acted before, pushing him to leave his comfort zone to meet new horizons instead, ones that were scary at first but so attractive in the end. It was indeed a strange feeling, but the young teacher was starting to get used to it and he was willing to embrace this weirdness that had found a home in his heart with all his might. 

 

"It’s getting late, we should probably go back to the Castle. It’s funny how time flies when I’m with you, it’s really refreshing. I like it," Jongdae said before standing up, dusting away the weeping willows’ dead leaves that were stuck on his trousers. Baekhyun soon followed his movement and gathered the left-overs that he was planing to return to the house elves into the basket. 

 

"You’re right, maybe we should do this more often, what do you say?" It was with a lot of hope and courage that Baekhyun asked this question, because even if he was nervous in the company of Jongdae, he loved being with him.

 

"Definitely. We can make this tree our spot!" 

 

They both laughed with the same voice and headed back to the School together, leaving behind them the sweet memories of a good meal shared between two men who were, Baekhyun thought, linked together by Destiny.

 

 

Baekhyun felt like he was lying on a cloud when he was merely lying on his bed, but his happiness was so overwhelming that he thought he was in Heaven. He could consider their little unplanned meeting as a date, and only thinking about that made the young teacher’s heart beat crazily. He remembered Jongdae’s smile, his words, his voice, everything about him that made Baekhyun fall for him a little bit more, and as he felt warmth lingering on his cheeks, he hid is blushing face under a pillow even if there was no one else in the room. 

 

It was strange, really, how this French teacher could drive Baekhyun’s heart crazy as if they had known each other for a long time when they had only met a couple days ago. They said that Fate could play with a man’s heart, and Baekhyun felt that he had fallen into Fate’s hands but he would not trade his place for anything else. He was fine being head over heels for Jongdae, even if the other did not know what Baekhyun felt for him. However, sooner or later, they would both know about his feelings for Jongdae and maybe, the young teacher hoped, they could write a beautiful story together. 

 

But for now, Baekhyun only wanted to sleep in order to tame his crazy thoughts so he closed his eyes, exhaled slowly and tried to empty his head with the intent to fall asleep rapidly. However, Morpheus didn’t seem to want to hold Baekhyun in his arms for now and the young man found himself turning and tossing in his bed just like the night before. He sighed, desperate. Why couldn’t he fall asleep as fast as he was able to before? Something was stuck in his head, or someone, and even if he tried not to think about him, his smile kept coming back as bright as a flashlight in Baekhyun’s mind. It was tiring, yet Baekhyun didn’t complain since it involved one beautiful man. 

 

Just like the Sun, Baekhyun wanted to leave the Earth at night to get some rest and give his place up to the Moon, the Queen of the starry sky but for once, these two royalties of the Universe could maybe meet and write a beautiful story together. Baekhyun saw his relationship with Jongdae like this. They were different and yet, they both reigned over their respective kingdom to make peace, together. One was the Sun, bright and warm, synonym of happiness and passion while the other was the Moon, colder and mysterious but also reassuring whenever it shined in the dark night. Baekhyun thought that it was such a beautiful way to describe their relationship, it was poetic and maybe the young man was really losing his mind for Jongdae because he had never been the kind to be romantic. However, he was fond of his cheesiness, of his existence being charmed by Kim Jongdae’s feline smile. Even if he had once been afraid of the thing he felt for the man, Baekhyun had now accepted his feelings for him and he was willing to embrace them as long as it made him happy and for now, he was overwhelmed by happiness. Only one piece was missing for now and it was none other Jongdae by his side.

 

A little smile crossed his face as Baekhyun let his mind show him the face of the one he cherished the most and, as crazy as it might seem, the young teacher felt from the bottom of his heart that Jongdae was the one, that he was the only man Baekhyun would be able to love now and forever, he thought, as his heart whispered to him that it was an everlasting love. He was crazy in love and totally smitten but there was nobody to judge him and his happiness was the most important thing in his life. 

 

As Baekhyun’s gaze was focused on his ceiling, the young man felt small paws climbing up his arm and he let a small laugh escape him because of the ticklish sensation it gave him. His eyes laid on the same cat who had visited him the night before and a smile spread on his lips as he pulled the animal into his arms to give him an affectionate hug. 

 

"Hey, little kitty, you’re back! How are you since yesterday?" Baekhyun asked while petting the cat’s head, the little animal delighted by the action. "You were gone this morning when I woke up, I felt betrayed," he said while pulling his features into a pouty expression that disappeared in a second because the young man was fond of the small animal.

 

The small figure rested in his arms as if it felt like his home, purring from time to time as a way of showing that Baekhyun’s massaging on its head was pleasant. Was the cat lost? But it was strange how the animal was able to find its way to Baekhyun’s room two nights in a row. He wondered if he should adopt it but at the same time, he thought that it belonged to one of the students in the Castle. It was sad, Baekhyun would have been quite happy with this cat as it seemed to be fond of the teacher too.

 

"Who do you belong to, little kitty? You shouldn’t wander into my room like that. Your master is probably waiting for you." 

 

The cat lifted its head and looked right into Baekhyun’s eyes, the latter destabilized by such a movement. It was like the animal understood perfectly what Baekhyun was saying, as if it was as smart as a human. Was it possible? Years ago, Baekhyun would have denied that fact, just like he would have denied falling in love with a total stranger. However, things had changed and the young man wasn’t sure of anything anymore. 

 

"Are you alone? Because if you are, I can keep you with me. But you’ll have to share my heart with someone else, are you okay with that?" 

 

As if they were having a real conversation, the little cat stood up and stared right into Baekhyun’s gaze, its small head tilted to the side as if he was asking "with whom?". Baekhyun laughed for a second before reassuring the animal with a wide smile.

 

"I talked about him yesterday. His name is Kim Jongdae and he’s the most wonderful wizard I know."

 

The brownish cat seemed to understand Baekhyun’s words perfectly and moved beside him, laying all its body down in the crook of his neck as if it was accepting the fact that he would not be the only one in the young man’s heart. At least, that was what Baekhyun thought. With one hand, he lightly caressed the fur of the animal that was now his, or at least, that was what he liked to think. 

 

"Let’s say our conversation is done for tonight. We need to sleep," Baekhyun said with a little smile before leaning down towards the animal and softly kissing the top of its head, already feeling the call of Morpheus telling him that he was now welcomed to come into his embrace.

 

 

Baekhyun could feel something hot tickling his neck, like a soft Summer breeze brushing against his skin. His eyes were still closed and the young man was only half-awake, so at first he thought that the little cat was still there, breathing against his neck since they had fallen asleep in that same position. Baekhyun then moved a little bit to face the animal and extended his arms to cuddle with it. He took the cat’s head in his arms and, once again, started to run his finger through its fur. But was it really the cat? Baekhyun thought that its head was way bigger than it had been last night and the fur way longer, as if it was a human head. He stopped moving all at once and slowly opened his eyes.

 

Kim Jongdae was laying next to him, in his arms, asleep. 

 

Baekhyun froze. His eyes fluttered as he tried to analyze the situation. The man who made his heart go wild was laying right next to him and Baekhyun wondered if he was actually dreaming or not. The possibility of Jongdae being in his bed was almost null and that was why the young teacher didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. However, even if he was surprised to see Jongdae in his arms as their bodies were tangled together, Baekhyun didn’t move and just tried to enjoy the moment since it probably was only a dream.

 

His eyes closed and the young man moved a little bit more toward Jongdae as he smelled his sugary scent, one that reminded Baekhyun of his younger days when he had french toast for breakfast at his orphanage. It was delightful, really, how Jongdae could trigger some old memories that Baekhyun used to cherish. He loved it, just as much as he loved the man sleeping in his arms. 

 

His fingers ran through Jongdae’s hair as a genuine smile appeared on his pinkish lips. It was a blissful feeling and it actually didn’t feel like a dream, it was too real to be one but Baekhyun didn’t think about it and just enjoyed the ephemeral moment that Fate had decided to gift him. 

 

"I could get used to it, Hyunie. Your hands are so soft, as if you’re actually scared of breaking me. I like it, makes me want to stay here forever…"

 

And Baekhyun halted his movements. Had he heard it right or was it just an hallucination? He didn’t really know but when he finally opened his eyes once again, he knew perfectly well that the sleepy voice he had heard a couple of seconds ago was owned by Jongdae. The latter was smiling as his eyes were filled with those stars that always flirted with the Moon at night. Baekhyun stayed silent for a moment as he admired the young man whose beauty was so rare and precious. His fingers left Jongdae’s hair and slid on his white skin, lightly drawing the outline of the French man’s face. 

 

"Am I dreaming?" Baekhyun asked, not sure anymore since the heat emanating from the other man felt so real.

 

"If you were, would I be able to do this to you and would you feel it?" 

 

To accompany his words, Jongdae closed the gap separating the two of them and his lips met Baekhyun’s softly, the kiss clumsy yet so feverish. Baekhyun felt butterflies flying in his stomach and his cheeks turning pink as heat laid down on his shoulders like a warm blanket. It was dream-like and yet, Baekhyun felt that they were both wide awake and that dreamland was far from being where they were. Jongdae’s lips felt heavenly as they slowly started moving away from his own and the next thing Baekhyun saw was the shy, yet proud, smile that drew itself on the French man’s face. 

 

"So, did it feel like a dream?" Jongdae questioned, already knowing the answer.

 

"It… felt like I was on cloud nine." 

 

Jongdae laughed and Baekhyun thought he was hearing angels sing. Jongdae was beautiful in every way possible. His face was carved in the most beautiful white marble of the world and his eyes held the entire starry sky Baekhyun was used to admiring whenever he went to the Astronomy tower. His voice was genuinely so melodic. When Jongdae was speaking, it felt like listening to the most beautiful piece of music the world had know and Baekhyun knew that Jongdae was just like a diamond. He shined under the sunlight and his beauty was mesmerizing. However, Jongdae was more than a diamond, his entire existence was one of a Moon. He was the only person who could guide Baekhyun’s heart home and even if Jongdae had a mysterious side, the mysterious side that the Charm teacher could see right now was far different from the one he had seen the first time they had met. Indeed, the French Man possessed a warm side, one that made Baekhyun’s heart melt even more when he called him Hyunie, one that apparently loved to cuddle. One that stole a little bit more of Baekhyun’s heart.

 

"It wasn’t a legend when I heard that French people were good kissers…" Baekhyun whispered as he hid his blushing face with his blanket.

 

"Let’s just say that we’re good only when we find our other half," Jongdae stated before kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, protectively.

 

Baekhyun melted. He didn’t want the moment to end, he wanted to stay in bed with Jongdae in his arms forever, stealing kisses and smiles from each other. But he also wanted to know everything, wanted to know how the young man had ended up in his room, how he was able to make everything seem so easy. And mainly, why he was acting as if he loved Baekhyun the same way the latter loved Jongdae.

 

How was he able not to freak out? Normally, Baekhyun would totally scream his lungs out and run out of his room but this time, he did not do such things. Maybe it was because Sleep was still blurring his mind and Baekhyun still believed in the possibility of the situation being a dream. Or maybe it was because Baekhyun knew that he could trust Jongdae, that the young man would not play with his heart and that each second spent with him was genuinely filled with care and love. 

 

"Does that mean that this is not a one-sided love? Do you love me, Jongdae?" Baekhyun asked hopefully, and also with a little bit of despair. Fear could be read in his chocolate eyes as they flickered for a second. 

 

"I fell in love with you the second I saw you. It was weird at first, but since I’m the romantic type, I knew that it would not be a problem," Jongdae answered with a lovely smile before moving a little bit and snuggling against the other’s warm body.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t afraid anymore. And yet, there were questions that were still waiting to be answered. He wanted to ask Jongdae everything, to know everything. However, he couldn’t. His voice was trapped in his throat as he started suffocating inside his own room. Of course he was happy that his love for the other man was returned, but Baekhyun needed to breathe and think all by himself to finally be able to reconstitute the maze that was his life. 

 

He got up slowly as Jongdae was looking at him with puzzlement. Baekhyun didn’t say a word and just took his dressing gown, draping it on his shoulders without risking a look at the love of his life.

 

"Where are you going, Hyunie?" 

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer and just nervously smiled at the man that was still laying on his bedsheets as if it was his own bed. His movements were hazy and his mind went blank as he left his room without saying anything to Jongdae who was still waiting for an answer. Why was Baekhyun acting this way when he had finally gotten what he had dreamt of for days? It was a childish reaction and now, the young man was afraid of causing Jongdae to leave him for good, which was the first thing he wanted to avoid. However, even if he didn’t want to act like this, his body was moving on its own accord and soon, Baekhyun found himself sitting in the Astronomy Tower.

 

He stared at the sky that was already starting to turn into a golden color as the Sun was rising slowly, announcing the beginning of a new day in Hogwarts. Baekhyun could already feel the soft rays of the Sun licking his skin as he tried to ease his mind. He still didn’t know why he had acted that way, almost running away from Jongdae and his own heart when he was supposed not to be afraid of facing his own feelings anymore. So why? Because he still had questions to ask? Because Jongdae was so perfect and he was scared of losing him? Baekhyun knew that it probably was a mix of all of that but above all, he felt that it was because it was his first time being genuinely in love with someone. 

 

He sighed and cupped his head with his hands. Baekhyun closed his eyes and focused on the sound the wind made as it softly brushed his hair and danced around the leaves of the trees in the Castle’s park. It was calm, as if Baekhyun had nothing to worry about and could live freely without having to think about the consequences of the things he did. He wanted to go back to his room, to apologize for leaving like that. He wanted to go back to Jongdae, to see his smile and to take him in his arms, to kiss him again and laugh together. 

 

He felt something brushing against his calf so Baekhyun looked down and smiled a little bit as he took the small cat in his arms. Surprisingly, the animal was always here for him whenever his mind was going crazy and he didn’t know what to do with his feelings. It was as if the cat was summoned every time Baekhyun was feeling down, like Fate had sent a sign to help the young man.

 

"You’re back little kitty. You’re always here when I need someone to support me."

 

Baekhyun’s voice wasn’t as cheerful as it used to be and the animal seemed to notice it since it rubbed its head against the young man’s face, making the latter laugh a little bit. He could already feel his heart turning lighter than it had been earlier thanks to the cat’s action. 

 

"Where have you been? When I woke up, you were gone. Jongdae was there… Almost like he stole your place!" Baekhyun said with a soft laughter. 

 

Now that he thought about it, it was actually weird that the cat left to give its place to the French teacher. Was it because it was maybe Jongdae’s cat? Had the man planned everything to get into Baekhyun’s arms? He didn’t want to believe such a thing. He could trust Jongdae, he knew that the man would not plan something like that. Or would he?

 

He was lost in his own mind when the cat suddenly jumped out of his arms and landed on the ground, turning its back to the young man. Baekhyun didn’t understand why the animal acted this way but what he saw next made him stop breathing for a moment. The cat’s figure indeed started to change, its body started growing up, morphing into a human body. Baekhyun was surprised, but the shock was way bigger when the stranger turned around to face the Charm teacher.

 

Jongdae looked at him with a teasing expression, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Had he been playing with Baekhyun all along? The latter had been far from even considering that the man an Animagus, and now that he knew it, Baekhyun started to understand everything. How the cat was able to enter his room, how he could leave it in the morning. And also how Jongdae had gotten into his bed this morning, snuggling against him while Baekhyun had been talking about him, and only him. Jongdae had known, from the beginning, that the Charm teacher had a thing for him and yet, he hadn’t left, he hadn’t tried to stay away from him. Why? Maybe because, as Jongdae had said earlier, he loved him the same way Baekhyun loved him. So it was not a game for him?

 

"You knew, I was talking about you, to you. You knew and you stayed…" Baekhyun said, his voice hushed by the little smile his lips formed. A tear, unique and alone, rolled down the man’s cheek as Jongdae looked at him with surprise. Why was he crying? It made no sense. He wasn’t sad, so why had this salty drop of water appeared and blurred his sight? 

 

"Merlin’s beard! Hyunie, don’t cry! I didn’t think it would make you cry!" Jongdae was panicked as he approached Baekhyun, wiping away the tears with his fingers. His touch was soft and it made the other man melt right away.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help it. He closed the gap between them and kissed Jongdae with a lot more passion than their first kiss. For once, he understood exactly what the word magical meant. Sparks ignited in his stomach as Jongdae deepened their exchange, placing one hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and the other on his back while Baekhyun’s own hands laid on Jongdae’s torso. It was the best feeling the young Charm teacher had ever experienced and he would never trade it for anything else, no matter what. He loved Jongdae’s touch on his face, on his neck and in his hair. He loved how their breath blended together to form an unique one. He loved the way Jongdae looked at him with a whole galaxy in his eyes after their kiss. He loved his smile. 

 

Baekhyun loved Jongdae.

 

After all this time, the Sun had met the Moon and the two royalties were finally forming a single entity. Together, they could write a beautiful story, walking together on the path of life and love. Together, they would be able to accomplish everything, because they were stronger than anything. Their love could defeat everything, their mutual silliness would bring them happiness and a lot of smiles and laughter. Together, they were one.

 

"I love you, Kim Jongdae. Will you stay with me?" Hope rose in Baekhyun’s chest as he asked that question to the one who had stolen his heart. He wanted Jongdae to be by his side forever.

 

"Always."


End file.
